


A whole new realm (or Zanes adventure in the underground)

by PapyrusLover



Category: Lego Ninjago, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, He has still his ice powers, Human looking Zane, I Can't Sleep, Pacifist Zane, Sans Remembers Resets, Zane has a human soul, Zane has a sixt sense, Zane is still a robot, Zane landed there after season 3, this came to my mind at 3 in the morning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:20:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapyrusLover/pseuds/PapyrusLover
Summary: After the second defeat of the Overlord in Ninjago, Zane finds himself in the realm of Undertale under Mt. Ebott and finds some Monsters in there.Will he be able to help these monsters to see the surface again, and go back to the world where he belongs to?Find out in this story!(This is my first stroy so please give suggestions, no hate, and grammar advise, because english is not my first language.)
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue

_Long ago, two races ruled over the world: HUMANS and MONSTERS._

_One day, war broke out between the two races._

_After a long battle, the humans were victorious._

_They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell._

_Many years later... 2015 Mt. Ebott._

_Legends say that those who climb the mountain never return._

_But this time something changed..._

_A human-looking being from another realm called Ninjago, named Zane, fell down instead of Frisk and gained the power of the resets and DETERMINATION._

_And thus the story begins..._


	2. A new realm discovered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And this is where the Story begins...  
> Zane finds himself inside of a mountain and meets some of the monsters... let's see how it goes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god this will be awful...

Chapter 1

After defeating the Overlord ,Zane thought that this is his end, which was wrong.

After the explosion, he was teleported in the realm of Undertale into Mt. Ebott.

This mountain was covered with mysteries and legends.

Zane regained his consciousness there, and the first thing thing he tought was:" _Where am I? Am I dead? What is this place?"_

But when he saw that his Ninja-gi was still on him, and his 'heart' was glowing light blue he knew that that he wasn't dead.

" _Well I guess I look around for a bit."_ He tought to himself.

He stood up and saw that he landed on some sort of flowers, which he couldn't recognise.

He proceded to follow path, that led to some sort of a gate.

But he did not expect to see a flower with a face nor did he expect that it could talk.

"Howdy!" It said "I'm **Flowey**. **Flowey** the **flower**!"

Then Zane started to introduce himself:"Greetings Flowey! I am Zane. It's a pleasure to meet you"

But after Zane said that, Flowey got confused and thought:" _Shouldn't Frisk fall down here or did something change?_

 _But this could be fun._ "

Flowey than answered:"You're new here aren't cha? So let me teach you how it works down here. Ready?"

Everything went black for a moment. Then Zane saw a red heart before him inside of a square.

Under it he saw very strange numbers and letters.

"What is this Flowey? Could you please explain?"

Flowey replied with a yes and started explaining :"You see that heart? This is your soul, the very culmination of your being!

It first starts off weak but it can grow stronger if you gain **LV**!"

Zane questioned then:" What's **LV**? If you do not mind answering"

"Oh it stands for **LOVE**! You want some do you? Here let me share with you!"

After Flowey responded, he summoned something that was rotating the whole time.

"Here catch these little white... 'friendliness pellets'!"

But Zanes sixt sense started tingling to warn him about these pellets, so he started avoiding them.

Each time he avoided these pellets the more impatient Flowey grew, until Zane saw something terrifying.

Flowey's face was no more friendly looking, instead it looked more beast-like.

"YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON HERE DON'T YOU? YOU JUST WANTED TO SEE ME SUFFER!"

Floweys voice sounded distorted, and to make matters worse he was surounded by these pellets.

"AND NOW DIE!!!"

These bullets came closer and closer, Zane started panicing and Flowey laughed, but then someone shot fire from th right side,and shot Flowey off.

He saw afterwards a goatlike creature in a purple robe with a rune on her chest, but out of fear Zane scrambled back, when the creature started walking towards him

Zane spoke in a very scared tone:"P-please d-d-don't harm me! Please!"

After the creature was infront of him he braced himself for his death, when she sudenly put him into a hug and spoke in a soft tone:" I am so sorry for what that parasite did to you, my child, but please do not be frightened by me. I am Toriel caretaker of the ruins."

After she released Zane he looked a bit calmer and started to introduce himself:"Greeting Toriel. My name is Zane. It's very nice to meet you."

She started laughing and replied:"You don't need to be so formal with me my child. But let me take you to my home. There you can tell me how you ended up here alright? But for now I will guide you trough the catacombs. Follow me."

Zane started following her to the next corridor and there was a star which picked his interessed. When he made sure that Toriel wasn't there he touched it, sudenly he was filled with determination, and before him was a file with two options called 'reset' and 'save'. Unsure of what the 'reset' button would do he touched the 'save' button.

After that Toriel showed Zane how to solve the puzzles there, having a dialouge with monsters (he almost laughed when he needed to speak to the dummy), and brought him into her home.

"This you new home my child. If you need something I am in the kitchen."

"Actually do you have any spare clothes? Mine are a little bit torn as you can see. But don't have to do it."

"Well I can give you one of my robes, because everything else is a little to small for your size, my child"

"Thank you. I appreciate your hospitality Ms. Toriel."

"It's no problem my child"

When she went away looking for the robe Zane went to the kittchen and started cooking ramen noodles as a thank you but was starting to have memories about how Cole liked eating noodles or how everyone loved Znes cooking.

"My child what are you doing?"

"Oh you startled me Ms. Toriel. I was just cooking ramen noodles as a thank you."

You didn't have to. Oh here's your robe. And after you change please come here so I can know where you come from."

Like she said, he changed his clothes and came back to the kitchen and started to to tell everything that thappened to him, his brothers Nya and sensei Wu, but left out the part where they discovered that he is a robot and that he is an elemental master.   
But soon he started tearing up because of the good memories with his firends.

"My child I am so sorry you had to go through this, and please don't cry. I am sure you will find your way back home.

And we should go to sleep it's past midnight already. Let me show you your room, my child."

Taking her hand he went with her and thanked her again.

After a while when he was sure Toriel was asleep, he started to play a bit with is elemental powers amd started recreating memories of everthing.

Maybe he will ge home eventualy....


End file.
